poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Barkin
Charlie Barkin is a German Shepherd who became an angel, along with his best friend Itchy Itchiford. He is an old friend of Mewtwo and met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. Trivia *He is voiced by the late actor and singer, Burt Reynolds and currently voiced by Charlie Sheen. *Charlie and Itchy will meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Charlie and Itchy will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Charlie and Itchy will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Charlie and Itchy will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco, Pooh's Adventures of Beethoven, Pooh's Adventures of Air Bud, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, and ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels). *Charlie and Itchy will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield, Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets (and its sequel), Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear (and its sequel), and Pooh's Adventures of Life with Mikey. *Charlie and Itchy will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Charlie and Itchy will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians,'' Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch, and more. *Charlie's Road Rover uniform was made by Iamnater1225. * It's revealed in Brian Griffin's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven that Charlie is Brian and Vinny's Uncle Gallery Charlie B. Barkin (Road Rover).png|Charlie as a Road Rover Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Dogs Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Husbands Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pets Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Tricksters Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Immortal characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:In-Love Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Heroic characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Uncles Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Honorable characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Resurrected characters Category:Selfless characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:German Shepherd Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains